Faceless
by Stylus Opium
Summary: What can I say? I got a little tired of the same old stuff. Stalk, Kill. Stalk, Kill. So, I moved...No, I mean I literally moved to another dimension, of earth. One with a little more pizzazz, you know? I may be a little tall...my no-face could pass for a mask, maybe make a face myself, and hey! I could walk around like a normal Joe! A Good Guy? Why Not? Suit-Included!
1. I: The Arrival

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Slender Game/Nation, nor the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, I do NOT make money off publishing this story! I'm making this to provide entertainment to you, the reader)**

Regular Speech - "How was your day today?"

 _Thoughts - What do you think Baaaakaaaa!_

 **Serious Speech - "Boo!"**

 _ **Serious Thought - I have more tentacles coming out of my back. Does that make me stronger, or weirder?**_

* * *

 **I can't believe no one has made the connection between Slender-man and Tokyo Ghoul Yet! You should be ashamed! ;)**

* * *

 ** _I: The Arrival_**

 ** _Dressed in a Suit of Pitch Black_**

 ** _Complexion White as pure snow_**

 ** _Horrific and Demoniac_**

 ** _Will find you High And Low_**

 ** _No where to Run_**

 ** _No where to Hide_**

 ** _A Creature Of Idle Action_**

 ** _Yet filled with Want, Curiosity, and a Need for Satiation_**

 ** _A Satiation for what?_**

 ** _Boredom, A need for a change_**

 _ **A change to the constant rabbles of Life**_

 _ **A wish to explore the more enthralling**_

 _ **To not always know everything**_

 _ **A Need to be a part of something riveting**_

 _ **To liven up existence**_

 _ **The Black King, tired of his world, searches for new meaning among the vast expanse of the many dimensions**_

* * *

 **(Unknown Location - Forest)**

 **(Night)**

The moon...in all of its glory shown down through the holes of the tree branches to the sparse grassy floor.

Trees seemingly as tall as the clouds stretched far above into the voided sky, stars bright and prideful.

No sounds except the cold wind were heard, no animals, nothing noteworthy in sight.

There was not any sign of civilization for many, many miles, no artificial lights illuminated the horizon for one to see if one was lost.

A mist, a fog settled pleasantly across the meadows, rivers, bushes and trees.

If one was indeed lost, one would stay lost, forever.

Travelling deeper into the Forest, the fog thickens, trees become more numerous, and an eerie sense of danger instills itself within the atmosphere.

All is still...

The wind no longer singing

A silhouette appears throughout the inlay of fog, taller than the branches of the trees.

The world, quiet as if deaf focuses upon this entity that has long ago imprinted itself upon existence.

The figure, head dripped down to the ground, its faceless observation of another figure.

This one just as paralyzed, splayed on the grassy plains, a person, a man.

The Eyes cloudy and faded, the blood non-circulating, the skin pale and scratched, small amounts of blood streaming down from the cuts.

The unknown entity, still staring as if in contemplation of what it is looking at.

* * *

He had stalked this man from where his automobile had stopped its functioning while driving a dirt path, all the way to here, miles away from where he originally was. For the countless of victims he has taken from the grasp of life, these last few were becoming...worrying.

Not in the sense that they were getting increasingly harder.

No.

He could still effortlessly put them down at any point in time he wished, he just found it fun to let them flee and run as if they had control over the end of their lives.

And there-in lies the problem itself.

 _This...Is boring..._

Throughout the Millennia on this earth alone, he has entertained himself in many, if not all ways possible.

The more fun ways of having fun, in his terms, are stalking his prey, mentally and psychically torturing them, before killing them in their fruitless venture to stop him.

He even set up a game of sorts for his victims.

It was irresistibly amazing how much joy it brought through the many years.

But that attraction of his has deteriorated into the bliss-less state.

 _I no longer find this worth my time...how sad._

He had such a good time, but...

 _This world...holds no more possibilities that I may explore myself. What a cruel fate, to know everything, to have done everything. Truly torture at its finest._

He specifically remembered the time where his infamous game began, where his fun began.

It was in the medieval times, a knight and noble, himself, to blend in, approached a child of poor birth, and promised wonderful gain on their part.

They followed me to the local forest, where I held the child, peacefully at ease and treating them with kindness, yet a true knight showed.

Their intent to harm me.

I was originally confused with my existence, before I began to learn of my apparent Immortality and being the possessor of existence myself.

I was a molder of reality.

So at the very beginning, I could have been considered peaceful and not in touch with the laws of human civilization as it grew and consumed the world in greed and hatred.

So as the knight continued their threats, I backed away with the child, the knight had believed me to be an evil entity.

A child kidnapper.

To me, it was laughable. To them, it was logical.

Their logic is skewered, no questions were asked of me, no true judgement was passed.

So as the human knight turned completely hostile, I defended myself and kept the child away, the boy shrinking back in fear.

I had no intent at that time to kill the knight, I was in my passive state at that time.

No damage had been done to me, for nothing could kill me.

Yet I feared for the child's life, and the constant monologue of the human gave way to concern, and it gave me the meaning of his hate.

I had found the treacherous fault I had made to his country and wished to repent.

Yet the knight gave no chance of being in a forgivable mood.

The only option, I found, was retreating deeper into the forest, and ultimately giving the boy back.

He had lied to his superiors of wounding me, and in turn, they awarded him.

The boy went back to being poor, and I sympathized

The connection the boy made being in my presence still stood strong, because I had made a wonderful impression, where he made to try to contact me while in the kingdom.

He had discovered that I could speak through a psychic link, to him.

And as he grew, we discussed at lengths of the state of the current world, the people, the hierarchy, the laws, everything.

I had changed through those years, now knowing the toxic, cancerous disease the human race leaves in its wake.

Though, few sparks of innocence wane in the disease, those few, I hold in high regard, and lift up while keeping a distance.

For I know that I scare people, innocent or not.

I traversed the land, searching for more meaning, only leading to more of the hate and more of the cancer.

As those years passed, a part of me clicked.

And I had become progressively more violent, of course, I still spared the innocent, and focused more on the evil parts of human society.

I would, one by one, remove the cancer.

So I asked myself, _Why not have fun while doing so?_

So...I made a game, the rules and factors changing over time, the players having no say in the word.

The players themselves ranged from both genders, age differentiation, and origins.

I had given myself the ability to see ones past and future actions, marking them as eventual stalk and kill targets.

I tracked countless of these "Players" through that ability, and I did so with this recent one.

 _I have saved many lives from worse fates, and killed those whom provide this rotten world with more rot. I may be able to destroy them all at once, but that would do no good, I cannot change the minds of the billions of the children that come after evil's death._

 _ **Humans are born stubborn after all**_

The disease had congregated with itself and deemed me a threat, labeling me dangerous and evil.

Dangerous, unfathomably. Evil, only if needed.

I am a creature that wishes for the best in everything.

I long ago understood that, sometimes, the only way to bring good in the world, is to be the world's enemy, so that they may all come together and try to defeat me.

Though it was only an option I had not yet taken.

And I would honestly not wish to be in the spot-light of the world. I would rather stay hidden.

 _Enough with this focus of thought, it tires me to remember the past, it only serves the purpose of increasing the want to be entertained._

Even though I consider myself an entity of positive want, I am now more of a creature whom strives for fun, as I said.

 _This world simply has nothing for me to do anymore, it is doomed to fall to death one day._

Looking up from the male corpse, and into the night sky.

 _If this world is no longer of any use to me, then I will find another..._

The being vanished, no trace of disturbance, the corpse still fresh and cold, the forest still damp and foreboding.

.

.

.

As a being of limitless potential and abilities, travelling dimensions was not rare, it was just not needed as much.

So as The Pale One subverted himself to a dimension of different standing than the original, he would observe, limited observation of course.

He only wished to deem the dimension interesting enough to inhabit, if it was worth his time.

Many dimensions passed through his mind, looking through many at once.

Most of them were simple cases of if the world made different choices, most of them small and still cancerous.

Though, one seemed to point out, like a lone light in a cave of abnormality.

The other dimensions ceased his interest, focusing fully on this one.

 _Strange..._

This was a Major change to the original world, more focused on the genetics of the human.

 _So, these...changes, have improved the making of a human...as well as giving birth to a new species._

He would not want to learn too much, just the basic roots of what made this world different, he would not learn names and specifics, that would ruin the fun.

He would not learn of any government, any laws, nothing.

He would only have his knowledge of good, bad, right, wrong.

He will lean on his intuition, and his abilities, of course, he will limit.

If this was as he thought, he wanted to be in the dark about this world, as unknowing as a babe.

.

.

.

 _A...babe, hmm?_

He had began to think on the subject of the little ball of flesh that is the beginning of human life, and finally decided.

He had no bias against humans, it was simply the fact that the corruption far outweighed the pure.

 _If I am going to bring myself into being in this world, why do it artificially, when I can do it...naturally?_

What he was thinking of, was being birthed into the world, so he may genuinely live a life like a denizen.

 _A life from child to adult...and every experience a human has in that time._

Now knowing the nature of his thought, he prepares himself.

 _This will be...new...how exciting._

He may have not have sounded so joyous, but it is only natural, he has no emotional responses, for he never learned nor have need of them.

He searched the world for the center of change, the place of his soon to be birth.

 _The more interesting it is, the more likely I will not grow deathly bored._

With a placid no-face expression, he scans across the globe, until setting eyes upon a city of massive proportions...

 _Tokyo?_

He remembered the city and its many famous infrastructures, but many changes were present.

Many buildings had been shaped differently, there were more skyscrapers, he hoped that the city still lit up like a bonfire at night.

His will decided...

 _I will be birthed here...Yes...I feel many opportunities will arise at this place._

Willing himself into the physical world, letting fate randomly decide his maternal and paternal figures.

The plains of dimensions could rest easy now, knowing that the monster would not be travelling the realms for some time.

 _Being birthed like a human, this will be new...I wonder what my new origins will be? My Mother? My Father?_

He was not revolted in any way knowing that he would be brought into the world through bloody means, he thought it as an invigorating new experience.

* * *

 **(Hospital - 20th Ward - Night)**

It was a very dark and stormy night, clouds so dark they melted in with the sky.

There was no light from the moon, the stars, only the neon lit buildings gave a possibility of seeing the ground you walk.

Automobiles' horns wailing through the city, truly an unrestful night.

A building, long and large with many windows covered with many drops of rain, lightning mirroring off of them.

The Hospital, usually so peaceful, is known for its top of the line service to all patients.

But now...now it is anything but peaceful...a Major disturbance began to shake the foundations of the hospital.

Screams of Searing pain echoed through the halls and into the many other rooms, anyone outside could hear the screeching.

The lights were flickering, on, off, on, off. At a very fast pace.

Crows and Ravens of unnatural black vibrancy surrounded the hospital, flocking to one window, one side of the hospital, as if one part of the hospital were painted pure black.

The Shrieking continued, the halls flickering, double door room is opened, Nurses and Doctors surrounding the outside and looking through the observatory.

It was late, and no other patients were in need of medical attention, so all of them gathered to the source of disturbance.

The dreadful atmosphere began when the woman was brought to the bed, pale of stress and screaming to the heavens and the hospital personnel to make the pain stop.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the Doctor and the woman's birth canal.

So many things had happened as this woman arrived while striving to give birth that it alerted most if not all of everyone present within the building.

So with a practically empty hospital, this was the main attraction.

No man had come with her to ease her pain by lending a hand, she had drove herself, blood leaking onto the seat as she had arrived.

The heart monitor strapped to the woman was beeping at an impractical pace.

Then finally, something emerged from the woman's crevice, and the shrieks increased to impossible levels.

A deathly pale white head was revealed, covered with blood.

The doctor gently pulling the head by the sides with baby blue gloves.

Two nurses on both sides of the woman, gripping both hands, ensuring everything will soon be over.

The shoulders, the arms, the stomach, the pelvis, the legs, the feet, all snow-white contrast with the blood.

"I-It's a Boy!"

Everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief...A babe could not be so pale unless it's life was extinguished long ago.

Yet the X-rays had clearly outlined the body of the baby and it's movement.

The crows and ravens flapped their wings and cawed, flying away and into the far distance, the lightning fiercely struck the air once more, then faded back into the clouds.

The lights became still and continuous once more.

Labored breath filled the room

No signature second high-pitched scream was present as the doctor cleaned the blood from the child's face.

Concern painted over the faces of all present.

The doctor slapped the babe's bum, no wail of pain.

It was frighteningly irregular, the main doctor, with trepidation, used a stethoscope from one of the rolling drawers to check the baby's vitals, the doctor sighing in relief.

"A-Alive! He-He's Alive!"

As the last of the blood was cleared, and a thorough check of the baby's limbs, breath, and heartbeat, the baby was given a few shots to protect it from early disease and sickness.

Wrapping the babe in soft cloth, it was, with gentle precaution, passed to the mother.

The night had receded back into its regular state, the baby being cradled and cooed by his mother.

No sound escaped the child, the mother was worried, she knew this was wrong, but he was alive, and that was what counted to her.

Soft White lips parted as the mother could now visibly see her baby breathing.

"M-M-My...My baby boy..." she shallowly breathed out, with extreme stress in her voice. Closing her eyes.

Both Child and Mother lay there in silence, the mother still breathing raggedly.

Eyes closed but not dead, the child's eyes swerves below the eyelids, secretly looking upon the many faces present before looking to his apparent mother.

The entire process was not as disgusting as he had originally thought.

As he had thought to himself, he lacked emotion to be disgusted by such trivial things.

Though, he was thinking upon many things at the moment.

Everything from here on out will be new, everything he has asked for, a cure to his boredom will be provided.

 _Birth...This is birth...This is what humans experience when being given life. Yes...A good start to this world._

 _What will my name be?_

 _What will I look like?_

 _What will my growth experience contain for me?_

 _What will I learn of this new world?_

He had so many things he wished to have done.

He is patient, and loves to see things unfold in the end.

 ** _This will be..._**

 ** _Most Enjoyable_**

* * *

 **[Author's Note - If you have any questions or if you want to see something changed or see something specific, then please PM me ;)]**


	2. II: Foundations

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Slender Game/Nation, nor the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, I do NOT make money off publishing this story! I'm making this to provide entertainment to you, the reader)**

Regular Speech - "How was your day today?"

 _Thoughts - What do you think Baaaakaaaa!_

 **Serious Speech - "Boo!"**

 _ **Serious Thought - I have more tentacles coming out of my back. Does that make me stronger, or weirder?**_

* * *

 ** _Special Thanks to KRKing for being both a big supporter and the very first reviewer of the Story!_**

* * *

 _ **(A.N - Slender will at first be as new to the world as a literal child. As Slender never had such an option of actually being human, organs and face included. So every experience exhilarates him. But that phase will dull down to minor fascination with every new encounter. Don't Worry though! The Ultra Creepiness will come soon!)**_

* * *

 ** _II: Foundations_**

 _ **The Drop Of Black Had Dropped From The Sky**_

 _ **Into a World of Suffering**_

 _ **His beginning has been set in stone**_

 _ **His future lies ahead and untold**_

 _ **What amazement awaits?**_

* * *

 **(20th Ward - City - Afternoon)**

It was a bright and beautiful day, a perfect type to jog, or walk your household pet, to enjoy the feeling the sun gives.

The birds were chirping their songs, children played on the sandy grounds of the park, men and women alike hurrying among the sidewalks.

Cars speeding along the wide roads.

It all held a vibrant greenery, a feel of happiness within the day.

Though not all participate in the absorption of the UV Ray-lights...

Some have more familial, personal things to deal with at the moment.

Within the strips of buildings that lined the side-walks, a grey-tan apartment complex stood out.

Not of its color, nor of its position or placement within the lining of buildings, no.

It was simply that among the many windows, none of them allowed the sun's radiance to shine through quite like this one.

The blinds were fully open, as if beckoning more sunlight to enter and fill the small kitchen and living room.

Dust happily settled in the air, visibly floating through the rays.

It was as if the sun wished to peer further into the window, and search within every room.

One such room, near the back of the hallway, had its door creaked open.

The creak led way for anyone peaking through to see a tan-white room, white way-fair mat coverings across the floor, a window - with its blinds open fully as well - shined the suns brilliance upon a singular wooden crib, thin white wooden pillars protected the individual sitting still on soft sheets.

The said individual, a baby.

An extremely eye catching baby.

As in, the most unusual baby you could come across.

This child looked far too exotic to be in such a run down apartment, but that would've been the thought process of anyone that wasn't the mother.

Pale, pearly, unblemished white skin.

Skin that could make the most fairest of women blush in embarrassment as if to compare such beautiful skin of the baby to their own. It would make them feel unclean.

Small patches of bleached, albino hair set itself neatly around the head, cupping the corners of the top of the head.

White, Alabaster eyes of royalty stared at the door, gleaming with life, yet half lidded, as if paradoxically expecting something completely unexpected to push the creak wide open.

Not much fat was present on the figure of the baby, the amount that was visible was equally spread out among the arms, legs and stomach. No rolls of fat was naked to the eye.

The exotic pearly white anomaly looked to be but a sparse few months old.

And a few months indeed is his age.

From birth to this moment, this baby boy has aged to this day, Six months.

A nameplate proudly shines in Black carving: **_Shiro Shinimi_**

* * *

 _So many things have happened in such a short time!_

 _So many new experiences I have delved into!_

 _Is this all what baby humans see and feel when growing inside of a family?_

He grunted.

 _Although, this could not be considered a whole family, my father is never here...though it makes perfect sense._

He was not upset that he never knew his human father, he was rather glad.

* * *

 **(Flashback - 3 Weeks after birth)**

In the first few weeks of birth...his mother had explicitly told herself that she would not fail at the task of mothering such an angel.

And that she would one day repay the disgusting scum that had raped her that night in her apartment in the 21st Ward.

The mother, Ms. Sada Shinimi was surprised so much pure white cuteness could come from such a repugnant disease of a man.

During the horrifying events, she had waited at the very end for the right time to strike back.

Using a pen sitting at an end table at her bedside, she struck the rapist in the neck in several quick successions.

Leaving him to die of a slow, bloody death, she quickly phoned for the local Law enforcement.

When signs of pregnancy had showed, the Doctors gave her the option of abortion, even though it was outlawed among the current world.

She refused, and steeled herself for the times to come, studying as many textbook and online step by step walk-through of dealing with the stages of pregnancies.

He had not wished to search any further within her mind, for he already gathered enough information.

 _My mother, so pure and innocent. So strong and Fearless, nurses such a baby as me, conceived through those horrific times._

The kind of innocence and love shown to him now was new, it was of pure motherly love.

 _If this is what it feels like to be loved, then I wish for this to never end._

The innocence of the woman, so refreshing and relieving.

He had shortly after steeled himself as well, to learn anew and truly as a human child.

He had disabled all of his abilities, and would learn everything with his bare human birth-given senses.

He had told himself, that it would breach the true experience, so he would hold true to his word. He did not want to break his promise he made to himself not to use his mystical abilities while experiencing the normal human life.

But that didn't mean he couldn't use his own Intelligence and Mental Capacity.

I mean, it wasn't like he could dumb himself down to an infant's mental state, that in itself would not be fun at all. And he hated things that ruin his fun.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 _I can recall everything perfectly!_

 _The Eating! The Burping! The Changing of the Diapers! The Breast-Feeding! The Lullabies! The Sleeping! The Cooing!_

 _So many new things!_

His eyes drifted toward the lone electrical clock hanging atop the door's entrance - **_8:34_** \- and mentally cheered!

 _Mother should be returning home soon. She always arrives around 8:30 in the afternoon._

So yes, Slender, now named Shiro, had no way of knowing things other than his Memory, Intelligence, Senses, and Complex Determination.

No Major, Reality-Bending, Mind-Altering abilities...for now...

 _Regularly, I would think of leaving a child unattended to as a sign of bad parenting. But considering the news on the Television, it would be considerably safer leaving a baby at your residence than carrying it to work with you..._

Too many accident and ghoul related deaths.

 _Ghoul..._

He had learned that name on the Television as well, a series of extreme gory scenes filled the many wards.

Statistics had popped up on the screen about the amount of accounted deaths.

Most were Ghoul-related, and the 20th Ward was the less hit ward among the many,

 _A very smart move of my mother, to move to a ward that is not a center of a hot-spot for danger._

A familiar crisp ring sounded throughout the apartment, an opening of the front door.

 _She's Here!_

"I'm Home~!"

The sweet voice chimed through the quiet rooms, lighting up the day.

I slowly stood on the stubs of my feet and gripped the small wooden bars in anticipation

Footsteps could be heard, with a few shrugging and crumpling noises, no doubt dropping any restricting clothing and heavy objects, as well as her outside shoes, off near the door.

The steps trailed to the hallway, until reaching the creak in the door.

A head popped through.

Black cloves of waist length hair gravitating to the floor, shaping the face.

"Awww~"

* * *

 **(Sada Shinimi POV)**

I had just arrived back at my small little place in the world.

I had driven back from my office job. I was not necessarily considered the best of the best.

But I WAS known to be a hard worker that got things done.

I was rather aggravated today.

Many of my co-workers had tried to 'Honey' me up and get close to me. They had known for some time that I was single, and anyone known to be single was commonly marked as a lechery target.

I had rejected all of them.

I had too many things to worry about than some horny pieces of trash trying to get some.

I may have a pretty face, but this face hides some pretty sharp fangs mind you!

My only hope of getting rid of all of this crap piling up on the daily was to just simply go home, drop this heavy load of a purse, and simply enjoy the company of my everything...

"Haaaaahhh~" she sighed in lovely reminiscing

 _Why didn't my little marble cuddle partner come sooner in my life? Though...Not in the same way._

Her little baby took such a weight off of her chest.

Both from parenting and every day life.

Shiro didn't cry or complain at all. He ate whatever she gave him, and was silent most of the time.

She had prepared herself for so much more chaos that it seemed to leave her awed and disappointed slightly.

More than half of the preparations had been whisked away.

Still, she was glad to have such a glad and peaceful little ball of joy.

Though she noticed that it wasn't so much as joy as it was Shiro having a neutral face.

The only time she could tell he was happy was the gleam to his eyes. That was a tell-tale sign.

I searched for my keys in my purse.

 _Such a long day...I wonder what Shiro's up to? I mean, he's always where I leave him. Such a good little boy!_

I insert the key and turn, hearing the click, I open the door and enter, closing it behind me.

"I'm Home~!" I yelled out to the only other occupant in the apartment.

Slipping off my shoes and dropping my purse and documents on the kitchen counter.

I couldn't wait to peak in on my little Shiro!

I quickly made my way to the last room to the left down the hallway and, with caution, slid my head into the creak in the door.

The first thing I see, is light dancing on the skin of my most cherished thing in the world.

The hair seemed like it was slept on but both neatly curved around the white eyes.

Small hands wrapped around the crib, eyes shimmering with what seemed with lovely surprise.

The small little round mouth curved slightly upwards.

"Awww~"

I almost immediately melted at the sight. Everything was just so cute about him, especially the small smile, so rare!

* * *

 **(Shiro POV)**

It reminded him of a black bunny, how it can pop out of its hole and at times be so jumpy.

 _This is probably the only person who can bring out this new 'Happiness' feeling. I feel so special for said person to be related to me._

She made her way over to me slowly while bending down to eye-to-eye level.

"Did my little White Wonder wait for me all day again?" she cooed out, knowing the answer.

If I was going to be a child, I might as well try to mirror one to the T as much as I can.

So, I lifted my arms up and towards her, eye-lids opening slightly more.

"Awww~ Does Mr. Strong and Silent want Moma? Does He~?"

The way she cooed to me was simply amazing, the amount of love one could produce for one other person alone makes me feel so sad for my past self.

The things I was missing.

She gently lifted me to her shoulder, where she held me with a curved arm under my bottom, and the other supporting my back.

Even though I am sure that she knows that I can stabilize my own weight. Still, I enjoyed the time we spend like this.

Every. Moment.

"Hmm~ Feels like we're putting on a few more pounds, aren't we?" she smiled and lightly shook me up and down in her arms.

I felt so happy when she was proud of even the simplest things. Simply eating more and gaining weight was worth praise.

"You know, you really scared me when you were just thi~s tiny." she pinched her fingers close to each other for emphasis

"You were really skinny, and even the doctors started to worry. You know all that weird tasting food? Yeah, they said that was gonna make you Big and Strong!" she recited the not-so-long ago past.

As she said this, she made her way out of the room and to the living room.

"You have to promise not to scare me like that again, okay?" she asked me, I could understand. I am the apparent only good that has come of her life.

So with an even more slightly curved smile, I gripped her shoulder a little tighter, giving her assurance. Though she wouldn't understand.

When we arrived at the living room cum kitchen, she looked around a little.

It was not that fancy.

Only my bedroom had a carpet furnishing.

A few soft bedded seats were available for use.

A regular sized table sat opposite of the kitchen, on the wall in the living room.

A medium sized table spread out and two lone seats, one on each side. A table too big for just two seats.

The kitchen itself was rather small. The counter was set in the middle of the polished wood

She had been gobsmacked one day to come home from work and see me walking circles around it.

I had done so many times simply out of pure fascination out of something taller than myself.

And yes, I could walk at such a young age such as Six Months old.

Even if his body was currently weak and feeble, he could will his body to ignore the limits that a regular human has set for them.

This doesn't necessarily go against his 'No Ability' Rule, as he used sheer will to make possible the physically impossible. So it was rather that he found a chink in his own system that he could exploit.

He had thought it funny.

...Ahem, Back to the present...

She stopped viewing the kitchen and decided that once of the soft chairs near the corner of the living room was appropriate for sitting with me in arms.

She plopped down and lifted me up to stand on her legs, now holding my hands and waving them around.

"How do you feel now? Dancing to MY tune you little rascal!" she partly laughed, and her sweet innocent laugh drew me in.

 _Something so innocent could not possibly be born in such a brutal world._

I could feel that she had gone through many tragic things in her life, and the one thing that attracted me more than innocence, was the ruin of innocence. In other words, Tragedy.

She had gone through many things which could be considered Tragedies, yet she trudged on with a smile, her heart not giving up on the days ahead.

I felt like I needed to do something, so...why not give her the one thing that all parents wait for with opened ears?

I wiggled my arms to get her to stop playing with me, and after a moment, she stopped and looked on with curiosity, my arms now hanging to my sides, both of our hands still connected.

It was perfectly acceptable for a child of a few years old to be unemotional. I decided that when I got older, I could continue my naturally unamused expression. When one was of mental memory level of thinking as a child, it was apparently sociably acceptable to be unemotional

 _To be a child, one must act as one,_ I kept thinking to myself.

So now staring into mother's eyes, I let out a sound.

"M~"

..."M~?" she repeated confused but also excited. It was not everyday her baby boy made any sounds what so ever.

"Mah~"

"Mah~?"

"M-M-Mahma~!" I finally exclaimed to her.

She stared in disbelief before the corners of her eyes started to wet themselves.

She sat their still staring before unconsciously letting her tears fall down her face, lips quivering.

She pulled me in, arms wrapping around my back waist.

"Y-Y-Yes! I-I'm your Momma...I-I'm your Momma..."

We continued to sit there, her cuddling me.

I feel proud to be able to bring such joy to this woman in front of me.

I will cherish everyday, every hour, every minute, every second of every day.

For in those moments, I exist in this world. This world of new possibilities.

This world of new opportunities.

 ** _I wonder what the future holds for me in this life._**

* * *

 ** _(AN - If you see any mistakes then please PM me.)_**

 ** _Please do, if you enjoy reading, support the story._**


	3. III: The Educational Institution

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Slender Game/Nation, nor the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, I do NOT make money off publishing this story! I'm making this to provide entertainment to you, the reader)**

Regular Speech - "How was your day today?"

 _Thoughts - What do you think Baaaakaaaa!_

 **Serious Speech - "Boo!"**

 _ **Serious Thought - I am the definition of Advanced Selective Anti-Humanism**_

* * *

 _ **(A.N - I will answer, or try to answer, all of the questions/reviews that you provide via PMing you. Though do please continue to review)**_

 _ **(I've been playing a lot of Red Dead Redemption 2, so that would explain my short absence)**_

* * *

 ** _III: The Educational Institution_**

 ** _With eyes now completely wide and ready for the world,_**

 ** _for wonders and mysteries anew,_**

 ** _for the discoveries and revelations he is due,_**

 ** _but where better to start than school?_**

* * *

 **[4 Years and 6 Months Later]**

It was quite the few years for the Shinimi's.

It was not as active as a hyper-friendly family, but they made do.

The apartment had changed in appearance and had overall improved significantly.

Their were more comforting chairs, tables, and couches. The TV being replaced by a Next Generation Flat-Screen.

In fact, she had payed the owner of the apartment complex a large sum of money to receive the deed herself.

Instead of a small, normal apartment complex. It became a small, highly decorated and insured apartment complex.

After a few weeks after, she had said it would produce "Passive Income," so we didn't need to worry about emergency funds.

All thanks to the promotions Ms. Sada had been awarded for her flawless work in Lao Industries.

She had sparked the interest of the Manager that looked over her, all the way to the CEO.

The owner, Mr. Lao, had personally come one day to her office and asked if she would like to get "Lifted up into the Big Leagues"

She was so excited that she nearly lost control of herself when she arrived home to spew the news all over me.

She had been subtle about it the day after, knowing that bragging was not the right thing to do.

Although, bragging on your child was another thing.

Sada had seen her child grow from an infant to her own little man.

She knew from the beginning that Shiro was not normal.

But these recent events had made her cry at seeing how well he was doing so early in life.

Right after a year had passed after the promotion, Shiro's behavior had began to change, instead of being quiet and still, he had become more active.

Not in the sense of bouncing up and down the walls, but rather she would see him around the apartment doing various things.

From exploring the other rooms, interacting with the remote control, to asking her very complicated questions that had to do with life.

She had even come home one day to find the TV that was usually off, on.

With a small white lump seated on a chair facing it.

Books lay around the chair.

One titled "World Math."

Another, "History," "Japanese," "Science."

Her mouth had began to drop before looking up to the small person on the chair

But she didn't see eyes staring intimately at the TV screen.

Instead, a book that was being held by comically small hands.

She had walked over to see what he was reading while also eyeing the TV itself, noting it was on the Local News.

He put the book on his lap, now looking up to me.

I asked what he was doing, and got a squeaky and not fully pronounced "Reading"

She looked at the top-page before looking to the top page and saw the title "Philosophy"

She simply stood wide-eyed before returning to a lovely smile.

She was going to have to get used to her amazing son if she was going to keep her mind from being surprised almost 24/7.

She looked around and gave a big huff, still holding the motherly smile, and simply thought to herself-

 _What am I going to do with you,_ she mentally shook her head, she took one last good look at all the books, _I wonder how smart you already are you Silent Little Devil you!_

...The day after, and with some gradually hardening questions, she had learned her son hadn't just skimmed through all those books, she felt like he could read them out word for word.

And with that display of Intelligence, she decided...It was time to enroll her son in school...

Not preschool, no...she didn't want her son to be put through that.

The "Preschool" is really just teaching young children about manners and ensuring early creativity, her son seems to already know mannerisms.

The "Creative" part is really just an optional part.

Besides, I'm pretty sure that he is already up for High-Level learning...if not having the need to learn at all.

But after talking it through with Shiro, she decided, on his wish, to be enrolled in Elementary.

But not in some random kindergarten, she wanted a prestigious Elementary school.

And with that, she searched, and with not much effort, found the "Ishin Institution Of Education." The word, "Ishin," literally meaning prestige. And prestigious it was. It wasn't that far away from home, a few minutes of walking in fact.

Ishin was a school that was large enough to be considered a small college, both including Elementary, Junior, as well as High-School. Literally everything but a University was included.

She had visited the school on the same day, carrying Shiro himself along as he wanted to see where he would be learning for many years, and had asked for the members of The Administration in charge of keeping the school fully functional both literally and figuratively.

They had initially refused seeing the age of young Shiro, as well as asking if he was okay seeing the marble skin color, and was quite adamant on him attending Kindergarten and had asked to come back when Shiro was older.

That was before she had asked the Administrators of Ishin to at least give them a chance, and so, they humored them while hiding a few smirks and glances to her posterior.

To put it simply, when it was all said and done, she could never get the dumbstruck faces of those fools out of her mind.

Her son was considered a "Genius" for both his age, and by standards for being a Genius.

They were more understandable of the want for enrollment and, after almost an hour of conversing with themselves, had asked if Shinimi would be interested in skipping elementary and going straight into Junior High.

She wasn't going to decide such a Major thing like that, especially one that surrounded her son.

So...she asked him instead.

And in front of all of those Administrators, he declined.

Saying in a quiet and remarkably reserved tone, that he "Wanted the full Experience from start to finish"

They had only learned of his mental capacity only moments ago, and had again lulled like dimwitted animals how one very small child could piece together words to make a complicated sentence, as well as understanding the word, "Experience."

After an Hour of waiting, we were handed a piece of decorated paper, and informed that the official start would be on April 4th, three days from then

So, they drove home that day, with a sort of "Hoo-Ray" for being the Mother of the youngest child with a certificate of enrollment to Ishin.

* * *

 **[Apartment]**

 **[3 Days Later]**

On the top floor, in the Shinimis's residence.

The lavished kitchen, filled with an aroma of freshly marinated meat, Ms. Sada cooking while wearing a grey suit and a quick-put-on Apron.

Books neatly stored in the living-room bookshelf.

The walls now hanging with modern and beautiful art.

Shiro had been moved from the backroom to near the front, directly face away from her room.

In said room, a simple small white bed presented itself, back to the wall. Sheets neatly folded.

Shiro himself, stood in the middle of the room looking into a mirror.

His eyes trailed up himself, from head to toe.

The pigment in his skin had been verified being natural, and wouldn't revert to a normal skin tone.

His eyes, too, as well as his hair, all natural.

He was still more lean than fatty, surprisingly not as tall as he would have imagined himself.

 _I recall my last measurement was 3"4 feet tall, a little smaller than the average baby of my age._

He wasn't upset, he was curious.

The skin tone made sense, but the height, he had thought, would have been a given.

After all, many people had the no pigment in their skin.

It was called, "Albinism," a genetically contracted skin disorder.

No one, though, was as tall as me.

Not even in my normal form, I was always at least a few feet taller than the person I was stalking.

Never was I once considered "Short"

I could reach the tallest of towering trees, the most monumentous mountains, not even the soaring skyscrapers of the cities here could be of comparison.

The shadows I would cast would loom on forever.

But now, as I look at this new body, I could only smile thinly.

I didn't resent my height, I rather liked it, it could be considered a new perspective to things, maybe even feel like all those other humans do.

Of course, if I didn't like it, I could always make subtle changes to my anatomy to make me taller.

But maybe-

"Sweetie! You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" the sweet mocking voice called out.

I mentally laughed at myself, _the first time I lose track of time by thinking too much._

Instead of focusing on my body, I focus on what covers it.

A perfectly straight and freshly steamed pair of Black Shorts.

A spotless white dress shirt, a folded collar with black buttons.

A pair of sparkly clean black dress shoes.

A little black bow-tie tied around the neck.

White, neatly combed back hair, one small strand curving along the top right side of the head, cropping the face.

 _I've always been quite dapper, even as a human child, if I do say so myself._

I give a once over one more time before walking out the open door and into the hallway.

The first thing I see is Mother loosening the strings of the Apron and fully showing her business suit she wears to work.

I looked at the meat she had just cooked and had internally salivated.

Ever since being born, I had been introduced to food.

It was most enjoyable and delectable to taste, all of the textures rushing to the mind, definitely one of my more sensational new experiences.

She had placed some of the meat and rice neatly into sections of a decorated box, and then placed the box into a bag-

 _My School Bag._

This was another exciting event for me, going to school and 'Learning' with my soon to be peers.

I'm not sure if I might actually be learning anything now, for I've already educated myself with as many educational books as I can, curse my curiosity.

"Oh! Well aren't you just the cutest dashing little man I've ever seen!" she said aloud.

I slightly smiled up to her so she could see that I was appreciative of her comment.

"Aww~!" she awed in seeing my increasing 'cuteness.'

 _I still have to figure out what makes me so...cute..._

She calmed herself and closed her eyes while waving her finger up and down in the air in front of her while puffing out her chest and setting her other hand on her waist.

"Now, you know if any of the other kids start to pick on you, you come to me and we'll get out of there before anyone can say 'Sorry,' we could still move you up a few grades if you get bored, so just tell me, and if you don't like-"

"Mom..."

She opened her eyes quickly and stared into space in shock.

"Umu. I...overdid it again...didn't I?" she looked down and closed her eyes again in worry.

I nodded my head.

She huffed and let her arms flop down in defeat.

"Oh~. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried ya' know? You're already growing up! I wonder if you're always gonna stay my little man?"

I smiled a little more, "Always."

She Awed again before picking me up and nearly squeezing the life right out of me.

"I won't live to...see school." she shot her eyes open once again and laughed half-heartedly.

"Ahem. We...should get going, right?" she smiled while walking to the door.

I trailed her movements while smiling, _It is truly something else to have a family, I don't know how I was able to stay mentally stable all those many, many years alone._

And with that, they locked the door.

Ms. Sada ushering Shiro into the car to drive to school.

Even if the school was not that far, she still had her work to worry over, and that was quite the ways away in the Ward.

* * *

 **[Ishin Institution of Education - A.K.A - I.I.E]**

Ms. Sada had just dropped off Shiro, kissing on the forehead and hoping that he would like it here.

There were three entrances, one for the elementary students, one for the Junior High School, and one for High School.

All three were separated on three sides of the school.

It was obvious which buildings held who, on the account of the size gradually increasing.

Lovely green trees as well as cherry blossoms lined the sides of the Elementary entrance.

Many other students were being dropped off as well, teachers stood on either side of the arch you walk under.

A miniature Japanese house stood proudly, for its height, in the middle of the intersection of the walkway.

Shiro had walked up to a blonde haired, black suited teacher and politely gave his name, Last then First, "Shinimi, Shiro"

The teacher looked up form her clipboard and looked down before momentarily pausing, eyes widening, "Are-...Are you alright sweety?"

He knew what she was really asking about, he nodded, "Yes. Skin is naturally white."

She seemed even more shocked, seeing the most straight faced kid talking so formally as if he were reading aloud from a business presentation.

She stared for a few more moments before blinking and shaking her head and quietly mumbling, "Alright," to herself while squinting her eyes and looking at the paper on the clipboard.

"Uhm...Shiro...Shiro Shinimi...Shi-Ah! Shiro-kun, you will be in Class A-5, in their, up the stairs and down the hall to your left." She pointed to the left building while holding the clipboard to her chest.

He nodded once more, "Thank You."

The blonde woman stared at the back of the child as he walked into the building.

"Excuse us~! Ma-am!" before she was interrupted by a pair of the cutest voices she swears she's ever heard.

She had been so focused on the white-haired boy so much that the voices jolted her back into the world, almost dropping the clipboard, having to juggle a little with it.

She finally caught it before huffing to herself in relief, and then looked to the owners of those voices that nearly made her embarrass herself.

She saw two perfectly symmetrical, look-alike twins.

"Y-Yes?...Oh! Uhm...Your names?" she asked, still a little taken back with the boy.

"Nashiro Yasuhisa" one twin said

"Kurona Yasuhisa" the other said as well, both at the same time.

She seemed tired as she looked through her list of names, "Yasuhisa...Yasu-Ah. Yes. You two would both be in...Class A-5..." she drawled out a little near the end.

She looked back at the building before looking to the twins, "Uhm...You two would be in that building...upstairs...down the hall to the left..." she pointed to the building.

"Thanks Ma-am!" they both said, holding each others hands while practically skipping to class.

She looked on, hunching her back and letting her arms slouch forward while huffing deeply this time.

She already wanted to go home and just sleep all this away, _So early in the morning too_.

* * *

 **[Class A-5]**

 **[Shiro]**

It was quite a school indeed, better than the ones he had visited for...more hostile means than this.

Here he could actually learn what entailed in this education, many years of this education as well!

The class was large, larger than normal at least.

The teacher was not present, probably out helping other students find their own classes.

Instead, on the board had been written on with white chalk, and read, "Pick a Seat!"

And so, with not much hesitation, I walked to the seat that interested me more.

That is, of course, a seat in the back, near the window.

The view was of the school's playground while also overlooking the greenery leading to the street.

So in case, in the event that if I DO get bored, I may simply tilt my head and examine the beauties of nature and civilization.

 _Though I prefer nature, it is less disruptive._

After setting my small school bag on the side next to my desk, I took a notebook and pencil out and set them on the desk, waiting for the teacher.

I sat back in the wooden and metal chair while now deciding to pass the time by enjoying the outside scenery.

There were students already in the class, most up and talking to soon to be friends.

Many of them avoiding me because of my apparent, "Difference."

So, he tuned them out.

He was pre-occupied with wondering how birds could become so adapted to the noise of a city that he didn't hear a set of small heels clicking against the ground. As well as the conversation that followed the figures.

* * *

 **[Nashiro and Kurona - A.K.A - The Twins]**

We had just followed the nice ladies instructions and had now just walked into the class, ready for whatever comes our way!

With sparkly eyes, we looked all over the classroom, from front - Seeing the board's writing, the middle - where a lot of other kids are talking and playing, the back - where a really pale white, lonely boy looking out the window, to the-...

"!..."

The twins widened their eyes and backtracked to the boy, both staring at him.

He looked...sad...really sad.

All these other kids are all up and running around, and then there was him.

They both could tell there was something wrong here, there was a certain distance other kids would keep from him.

They could swear that they could see a few scrunched noses on the faces glancing at him.

After looking at the boy and back at the class, they turned to each other with puffed out cheeks, one of them beginning.

"Kuro-nee."

The other twin nodded, knowing what she was going to see and nodded as well.

"Mmm."

They turned, both holding hands again and started walking through the front row before following the last column up to the back.

The Twins eyes widened a little seeing the side of his face, it was...reaaaaally sad looking.

The eyes only had a little light to them, and had a prominent frown.

The twins didn't like that.

So when they got into arms distance, still puffed up cheeks, yelled at him.

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

The entire class was noisy enough so that the yell was only moderately above the other kids.

But it was enough to get his attention.

He casually rotated his head to give us his attention.

They were almost at a loss for words now getting to see all of him.

Everything about him simply screamed, 'White,' 'Pale but healthy,' 'Unordinary.'

They both steeled their expressions and eyes.

"Why are you sad?!" one of the twins said in a mock angry tone. His attention now on her.

"Why aren't you happy?!" the other said in an also mock angry tone. The attention of the boy switching back to the other twin.

"Why are you sitting in the back?!"

"Why not sit in the front?!"

"Why aren't you talking to the others?!"

Through all this, the boy had continually trained his eyes on which twin was talking.

The twins were a little impatient and were about to say something again after a few seconds of waiting for a response, but-

"I don't know how to make friends. I don't know how to talk to other people."

The twins stopped and went a little wide in surprise, the boy's voice was soft and very quiet, and stark difference to the class and even both of them, themselves.

The twins frowned a little in saddened understanding, the boy looked on as the twins seemingly had a telepathic connection and silently agreed on something.

Both separated hands and thrust their hands forward, "I'm Kurona Yasuhisa, be my friend!"

"I'm Nashiro Yasuhisa, be my friend!"

The other twin had let her sister go first before not even a second later introducing herself vigorously.

The boy stared at them and then to the hands.

A little while, and he started to raise his own hands, one connecting to one twins hand, and one to the other.

"I'm Shiro Shinimi, nice to meet you."

The boy looked into the twins eyes as he said this, but had found out that this wasn't apparently what they wanted to hear.

"Say it!"

"Say it!"

The boy looked confused as the sisters continued on with their rant.

"Say what?"

"Say that you'll be our friend!" Kurona said

The boy opened his mouth as if in realization before lightly turning the corners of his mouth into a small smile.

"Yes...I'll be your friend..." The boy said aloud so that both sisters could hear him more clearly.

The Twin sisters smiled brightly in success before they both wrapped their hands around him in a tight hug, the boy caught off guard.

"Yaaaaaay~! You're our first friend!" Kurona said while smudging her cheek up to the left side of his face.

"Mhm! Mhm! First friend!" Nashiro said in delight while smudging her own cheek to the right side of his face.

The boy was still surprised.

But then smiled even more.

 _ **What Pure Pureness is this? To Make Pureness seem so...Un-pure?**_

* * *

 _ **(A.N - If you have any questions or comments, then please relay them either through Reviewing or PM'ing me. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick around for more!)**_


	4. IV: The Childhood Twin-Friend Triplets

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Slender Game/Nation, nor the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, I do NOT make money off publishing this story! I'm making this to provide entertainment to you, the reader)**

Regular Speech - "How was your day today?"

 _Thoughts - What do you think Baaaakaaaa!_

 **Serious Speech - "Boo!"**

 _ **Serious Thought -**_ _ **I am the definition of Advanced Selective Anti-Humanism**_

* * *

 _ **IV: The Childhood Twin-Friend Triplets**_

 _ **Finding the Purest of Innocent,**_

 _ **Founding friendships.**_

 _ **Setting in Stone, a Change.**_

 _ **A Match Made, a Destiny Determined, by The Black King.**_

 _ **By The White King.**_

 ** _By_** ** _Der Großmann._**

 ** _By The One Who Watches._**

 ** _The Future, Fate, held within the hands of a Benevolent Monster._**

 ** _Changing and warping when in the will of The Faceless._**

* * *

 _ **Canon May be Changed to Suit**_ ** _Story_**

* * *

 **(One Month Later)**

It was a beautiful day among the Residents of Earth.

One without rain or the dreary smog that came to drown oneself in sadness.

It as a bright day, one that would warm the skin as if the sun was cuddling you.

A testament to that fact, was that everyone was out and about today, more than usual.

Smiles were present on most, with the noticeable downers of human society, not yet ready to skip past that one time they accidentally got drunk and cheated on their wife, or perhaps lost their money in an underground gambling ring.

 _Heh._

A short stifle of a laugh rang through the Pale boy's mind.

 _Typical human behavior._

They would waste their lives on petty things, or engorge themselves with intoxicating substances that, if enough was consumed, would quite literally become a potent poison.

 _Not even having to use any telepathic connections, I could see it within them, the Cancer of Humanity...At least it's as small as a pebble in consideration of others..._

He though back to those that he had stalked through the wonderful hours of "playing."

Many were, in fact, filled with the Cancer.

To The Brim with it.

Some were child molesters.

Some were Murderers.

Some were Thieves of the Highest Order.

Some were...Rapists.

He snarled on the inside.

 _Not one of them were given an easy or comforting death, for that, at least, they deserve._

He felt a light tug on the two flaps of his dress shirt's elbows.

He turned around before being engulfed in a Mountain slide of arms wrapping around him.

He would've surely been taken down to the ground with the two guests of his bubble space, if not for the fact that he had willed his legs to stand strong as steel.

Expected but unused to the gradually familiar touch, he simply stood there staring at the two heads that were buried beside his head and shoulder.

"Shiro~?" one of them poked there head out of the crease of his neck and trailed on, saying his name.

"Yes?" he, with a tinge of happiness, responded with a small smile. It was getting considerably easier with this smiling thing.

"Were you gonna leave without us?" the other one, Nashiro asked with a bit of a pout.

This was why the smiling was considerably easier.

He had two perfect examples of what he considered Pure Innocence before him, the very thing he had endeavored into one day embedding into Humanity.

"No. Why would I?" he simply stated.

"You walked off quite quickly after class. We thought you forgot about us..." the more assertive one spoke, Kurona.

He looked between the girls very questioningly, with one eyebrow raised, "You do know that we walk the same sidewalk together, right?"

The girls to a second to process before becoming a little embarrassed, forgetting about the, just recently developed, changes of after school.

"Mou! Your Mean, Shiro!" they both play yelled at the Pure White-Haired boy.

They were an inch or two taller than Shiro, but he didn't mind, he rather welcomed the uniqueness of this Month-Long friendship.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The three of them had surprisingly done a Mass of things in the span of only a month.

They had been moved together in a line in the back of their classroom, as per what the two twins had asked of the Teacher on the second day of class.

The few days afterword were filled with questions that Shiro had gingerly answered at first with few words, but gained in detail and length as he was getting used to their almost constant presence.

The three sat together when Lunch-Time came along.

The twins suggesting that they try each other's food because that was what best friends did on all those cool TV shows.

While reluctant for reason to give up his delectable home-made Lunch made by his precious mother, he did give a good portion, as he believes good should be rewarded with kindness.

Recess was a little hectic.

Kurona and Nashiro asked, or in all actuality, forced Shiro to play many games with them. He enjoyed those moments. It reminded him of that one boy far back during the Medieval Times.

Although in a separate universe, and said boy was a girl, and said girl were twins.

This is why he so much loved the company of children.

So trusting, playful, energetic, and clean of all sin.

They would talk all through this, further deepening the three's bond.

One of the more notable things that the Twins had not surprisingly taken a long time to figure out, was that Shiro was also the nickname that Kurona would use for Nashiro.

It had been back in forth with Nashiro then, nothing but joy was present in the Twins, even a small sparkle of light was about the boy's presence.

The Mothers and Father, respectfully, of the three, caught on with the happenings of the first few weeks of school.

How could they not?

Kurona and Nashiro would go on and on about their new Best friend, Shiro Shinimi.

Ms. Shinimi, for all her worth, had only asked about "How school was" and was shockingly surprised that he was apparently holding back quite a bit of information on two particular girls.

This stemmed from the reason of not enlightening his Mother, was that he thought simply, 'If it is not relevant or asked of me, then why bring forth the subject at all?'

Ms. Sada seemed more rushed to get into contact with the girls' parental figures, wanting them to, to become aware of their children's growth.

The Yasuhisa residence also was quite thrilled, so they called as well.

The two families quickly came together in agreement after a long conversation with their children present, both families at the Yasuhisa household.

Ms. Sada ignored the wealth that seemed to radiate on the various walls of the house, it didn't matter to her.

Only her lovely child was worth her attention.

This small action did not go unnoticed by the Yasuhisa, as they had many guests before, every one of them had eyed their possessions with greed.

The only expression that showed on this Single Mother's face was pure joy, one directed to the boy that was walking ahead of them with the two girls on both sides, leading him to the different rooms of the house.

After going over their history and their children.

It had become more aware to them how much both families would be positively affected by this connection.

"MAMA!" came the voice of Kurona from down the hall, obviously excited, getting the mother's attention.

"Yes, Dear?" Ms. Yasuhisa asked, a smile on her face on how much more active the two have been lately.

"Can we show Shiro the Kitchen? Oh! Can I cook something!?" Kurona energetically jumped up and down with stars in her eyes.

"Of course! Go on now, and make sure that everything is prepared and safe _before_ you start cooking, alright?" Ms. Yasuhisa stated, wanting to make sure that she didn't make a mistake like her first time.

 _Almost burned half the house too._ the mother smiled.

"Mm! Mm!" Kurona nodded quickly, and ran back with a goofy smile, on the way to the kitchen.

They had then sat themselves within the Living-Room, to get more comfortable while discussing family matters.

* * *

 **(In The Kitchen - Flashback)**

Kurona had just run off to where they lost saw their parents, wanting to ask if she could cook something.

Nashiro was smiling all the while jumping around the kitchen while holding Shiro's hand.

"You're gonna love Kuro's cooking! I do! I know you will too!"

The boy looked to Nashiro with a small smile, not trying to calm her down, but not being affected by it either.

"We'll see about that, she has some pretty hefty competition, if you ask me." Shiro's smile had grown just a bit to notice.

While she didn't understand the word, "Hefty," before, she knew what competition meant from her father telling her that there'll be a lot of it if Kurona wants to become a Chef.

"HEY! Kurona's cooking is amazing! You don't...know...-?" she started to get a little pouty until she noticed the almost invisible smile-smirk.

"You-You told a Joke?!"

This very much took Nashiro off-guard as she half looked like she would step back in awe.

"Isn't that what...Best-friends do?" he looked into her eyes, "Right?"

She became more giddy with that, and ran up to him and gave him a fierce hug.

"Yes! Yes! Definitely! Best-Friends always tell jokes!" she wriggled a little, swaying side to side while still having him in her arms.

Before parting when hearing pitter-patter of her sister's footsteps.

"YAY! I get to make something! Make sure that your hungry, Shiro!" Kurona marched on to the kitchen's stove.

 _Hmph. Luckily I can make sure of that._ Shiro thought before returning his attention to the girls.

He shook his head while watching Nashiro take a seat at the Kitchen counter while Kurona ran around to get the utensils she would use for the cooking, as well as ingredients.

She had taken a small retractable, light-weight ladder out to help her with reaching high-places.

She placed everything on the kitchen counter, making sure not to place it too close to the edge.

She put a bowl to the side before cracking two eggs and mixing them with other various ingredients. Such as cheese, salt, and pepper.

After a little of whisking the mixed ingredients together and she pulled out a light-weight pan, placing it on the stove with the help of her ladder.

Before making sure to turn the stove on to just the perfect temperature.

A puffy yellow substance then began to grow in the pan.

After overturning it a couple of times, she cut the heat off before sliding it onto a plate in front of Shiro.

Placing the Pan back on the stove to cool off, putting the ingredients back, dropping the used utensils in the sink, and moving her ladder back into place on the side of the room.

 _Quite well taught and reserved in her cooking skills, a noted difference in her usual behavior._ he thought before looking to the door they had entered into the kitchen, and unknowing to everyone in the room, at the parents that were gathered in the living room.

 _No doubt drilled into her by her mother and father. Such a wonderful thing, the Human world and their loving aspects of society._

He turned his head to look at the now seated Kurona, on his left side, Nashiro on his right.

"Go on!" Kurona 'egged' on.

He turned his head to the recently prepared food, Kurona spoke up with a hand to her chest and a finger pointing to the ceiling.

"Your Taste bud's will bow to me, for they will taste my Special Dish: Kuro's Inside Seasoned Omelette!"

She said in excitement, giving him silver-ware to eat the delicious looking egg combination.

He happily did so.

He broke the Middle, and stared in wonder at this new found food creation.

An Omelette with all kinds of ingredients that stuffed it.

The noticeable cheese that acted as the second layer.

The small flecks of black pepper.

Ham and bacon that acted as the main outlier of the food.

The Omelette had a Golden Crisp Coloration.

And smelled like a Morning in the kitchen.

But mother never cooked omelettes.

She always made High-Fat-Protein meals, in order to 'Build-Me Up.'

Of course it never reached the unhealthy stages of High-Fat, it was always just enough.

Overall, though, the Omelette looked professionally made.

All of these inner thoughts took only a Nano-Fraction of a Percent of a second.

The two twins waited in silence and tension as he poked the Omelette hard enough for it to stick, and raised a cut piece to his mouth.

Where he elegantly took a bite, before chewing slowly and savoring the taste.

He sat in silence for a moment, his eyes closed, before suddenly reopening them and looking playfully at Kurona.

"Hm...I never knew you had a secret talent. Chef Kuro."

He enjoyed the squeals of joy Kurona had after hearing such High-Praise and recognition.

"Mm! Good! Good! Chef Kuro! The World Famous Chef!" Kurona played off as if it were a natural thing to say.

"Mm! Do you wanna be Kuro's First Customer? Well, I'll be first too, so we'll both be her first!" Nashiro leaned over to lean on his right side. Kurona on his left.

He never seemed to be frowning these days, only that small smile that was ever present.

But now, whenever these two were around doing something stupid or just generally running around, that smile always tugged up.

"I couldn't miss it for the world," he reached his arms up, one around Nashiro, one around Kurona, in an all shared embrace.

"It's a promise then!" Kurona jumped off her seat, soon followed by Nashiro, who both looked up to him, still in the Kitchen seat, with steely eyes.

"A Promise!" Nashiro repeated, both standing shoulder to shoulder, arms out, hands extended, and nothing but a small pinky raised.

His expression vanished, looking neutral at the Twins.

He had understood what had happened when they shook hands that one morning, one month ago.

They had been connected.

Nothing but he, and he himself would know of such supernatural connection.

One that traveled deeper than blood or bone.

It reached the spirit and soul.

He had always sensed...feelings of sorts from the one who was connected.

It was like a string attached to him and whoever he chose to be at the other end.

And that string was the receptor.

He looked before him now, at the Twins of Innocence.

He felt nothing but Determination. Iron wills that stared at him in expectancy.

In Deep-Friendship.

In Joy.

In...Want...

The last one through him off.

Not that being wanted was bad.

What was, for the first time, shocking to him...

Was the amount of want pouring out of them.

It was overloading the connection to the point where all he could see from them, was Two girls, apart from each other, utterly alone in the world, no one to become their support.

No one to aide them in life.

He knew that all they had before him was one another.

A deep and everlasting bond it was, and still is.

But this bond, this connection, is now being extended to him.

Right now, they are giving himself acceptance.

And it all came out of a Promise to be the first customer of a Restaurant.

He saw it in their eyes, they might not understand it, but he did.

This was a very big decision he would make.

 _Who am I, to deny the want of these two. Who am I, to deny them of their hope._

He gave a bright smile.

 _Not like I would ever dream of doing so anyway._

"A Promise." he looked to the wonder in their eyes that they held

He stepped down from the chair, walking over to the Twins, raising both his pinkies.

"And I never break a Promise." he said in finality

Their small fingers connected and curled upon the other, and shook once, and hard.

The quality of the Connection between these two, had skyrocketed into the heavens.

It was of the strongest kind.

One he reciprocated in full.

He would never abandon these two.

* * *

 **(The Twins - Flashback - After Promise)**

The cheers of utter joy and laughter soon followed, the House had never seen such explosion of emotion among the girls.

The house, grew brighter in the eyes of the Twins, for Shiro was here, with them.

They felt so happy.

So happy they couldn't even describe it, or how they felt.

They still remembered that day, one month ago.

Vividly.

He sat there in silence and sadness, in their eyes at least.

They had felt so bad.

So they extended a hand.

And he accepted.

We taught him how to smile in public.

We taught him how to smile in school.

But the one thing we noticed about him.

Is that he really on ever smiles when he's ever around us.

So...we'll do whatever we can. No matter what.

To stay by his side.

So that he can keep smiling.

Like us.

We'll share our love, so he can keep smiling.

No matter what, wherever he goes, we'll be there, for him.

We won't ever let him look sad again!

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later in Flashback)**

An hour after the wonderful meal and promise, the girls and Shiro had been called into the Living Room where their parents were.

On a separate luxury couch from the adults, Kurona and Nashiro sat together with a space in the middle.

Both patted the seat while looking on at Shiro.

Obviously the sign for "Get Over Here!"

He obliged, taking measured steps to the space between them, firmly placing his rear end on the soft cushion, and leaned slightly back to rest his back on the wall of the furniture.

The two had immediately grabbed both his arms and held them in their own.

Their attention was then brought to the mother of the Twins when she slightly coughed in her hand and looked up to them.

"Now, Kurona...Nashiro...Pay Attention." Ms. Yasuhisa said in a Stern voice.

They sat there, telling the three children of the changes of after-school, of how they wouldn't be walking home with one another like they always do.

Ms. Sada took over as she explained that Shiro would be 'Escorting' the Twins to their house, which was also quite close to the school itself.

The smiles on the Twins faces became even wider, if it were possible.

Ms. Sada went on to say that she would pick up Shiro after about Two hours of work after school.

Which prompted the twins to scream out in joy.

They would have TWO WHOLE HOURS with Shiro!

Well, that plus school-time.

The Shinimi's soon left the Yasuhisa residence with farewell's and bone-grinding hugs from the Twins.

* * *

 **(Present - Sidewalk)**

The three little children were along their way to their destination, the Twin's house.

On the bright lit sidewalk with many passerby's.

The two girls were skipping happily in front of Shiro, singing a sweet song of long lasting friendship.

He had left his mind to wander on those events of the past month, and was now coming up to the last few blocks away from the house.

Without as much of a warning of any, a sudden whiff of strange smell came to his nose, breaking him of his musings.

He became curious, now walking slightly ahead of the twins while taking another momentary sniff of the air, the strength becoming thicker as he continued on his way.

About thirty solid more seconds of trailing the sidewalk, he came to the source.

A building that stood out to the ones next to it, and along with the rest of the surrounding architecture, it seemed to pull more life into it.

Trees of wondrous color lined the front near the street, the building itself having two floors.

The ground floor had an open doorway that led to the second, with a bigger gated side to it. Both having small awnings that covered the sun from directly hitting the tips of the building under it.

The second floor was more lively, obviously being where the customers would enter and be seated.

With a green hangover plant strafing from end to end.

Commotion being heard inside from the busy day.

He inhaled deeply this time, with a straight face with half-lidded eyes in curious neutrality.

He had then become aware of a blend he'd been well accustomed to.

One was a savory substance that came in many kinds, tastes and variations.

 _Coffee._

But...behind that smell, first introduced to him by his mother every morning before her work, was an even more well acquainted smell.

One he'd thankfully, yet regrettably hasn't been reminded of for some time.

.

.

.

 _Blood..._

I am not ignorant when it comes to the concept of "Blood and Gore" in this new world.

It became a new meaning, to the many humans, it still meant either Murder or Accident.

To the many new species he has yet to encounter, it meant, "Food"

And in a Coffee shop no less.

He looked from the second floor back down to the outside parts of the shop, which, firmly planted on the ground, was a sign.

A sign that read, "Anteiku."

It peaked his curiosity, so...he began to do a minimum scan of the place.

Finding the genetics of most of the people to be normal.

The few that were the light in this sea of normality, were only five beings.

The genetics that were stringed to them were ones of abnormality, ones that would give the one born with the genes a mix of certain genetically enhanced abilities.

Of course, he read this in a book labeled the "Anatomy of A Ghoul."

The scan was to merely make sure that the many scientists and researchers didn't have any flaws in their theories and knowledge.

He commended the said men and women, for he saw through his small scan that they were correct.

Genetically enhanced strands of DNA that would turn all other food on the planet non-digestive except humans and their own kind.

This was their food.

The flesh of Humans, and "Ghouls," but mostly humans.

He did a once over of the entire place one more time before his shirt was tugged a little.

"Aw! Come on Shiro! Mom and Dad are gonna worry about us if we don't hurry!" Kurona pouted with a mock sad expression.

He smiled, "Alright, let's get going then."

He walked along the sidewalk again with the two girls, now having one thought in mind.

 _We must visit this place, Anteiku, it seems...promising..._

If this place was supposed to house these publicly hated ghouls, then they must either be one of two things.

Under the Radar but still hostile, or Under the Radar and peaceful.

While he already knew it was the latter, he could go further into depth of how the 20th ward was a VERY peaceful ward.

He would have to do specific research about this place, for it seems to be the only notable place worth mentioning besides a few others.

After another minute of walking and thinking to himself, almost at the gates of the Yasuhisa residence, he became furiously worried.

When he thought of The Twins, he knew that there must be more of them.

More Innocent ones that would need to be saved.

He knew more than anyone else that even the most innocent human being or ghoul could remain innocent, even in another world.

The twins would lose quite a bit of their innocence while growing up, he would be there to minimize that at all costs.

This was the thinking that drove him to want to, at some point, initiate a deep scan of the 20th ward, and see if any troubled souls were in need, or would soon need to be.

 _I must do what I can._

They arrived at the gates, which promptly were entered.

The sun was already halfway across the sky, starting it's decent.

A day that will end, and a new one will begin.

The days after will be filled with new purpose.

* * *

 _ **(A.N - If you have any questions or comments, then please relay them either through Reviewing or PM'ing me. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stick around for more!)**_

 _ **(Also, please PM me for any misspellings or grammar problems)**_

 _ **(EXCUSE MY** **ABSENCE**_ **, LIFE WAS IN THE WAY SO I HAD TO PUSH IT ASIDE!)**


End file.
